Scientia est Potentia
by LordOfTheGrey
Summary: Harry Potter is the older brother of Daniel Potter, The boy-who-lived. His parents leave him at his Aunt's house and go hide under the fidelius. Read as he becomes more than his parents ever could imagine. Looking for Beta, PM Me. M For future chapters Any Review is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes

Just to make a few Points clear

Hadrian James Potter; Born June 21st , 1978

Dudley Dursley; Born March 3rd , 1980

Daniel Alexander Potter; Born July 31st , 1980

Dana Isabel Potter and Sophie Eleanor Potter; Born October 23rd 1982

I don't own Harry Potter, this is solely for entertainment.

Harry is NOT THE BWL

Looking for a BETA , PM me if you're interested

 **February 1st** **1982**

No.4 Privet Drive

Petunia Dursley was a simple a woman. Everything in her house was normal. She was having a perfectly normal night with her normal husband and playing with her 1 year old perfectly normal Duddikens.

What she wasn't expecting was her freak sister knocking on the door with her 4 – almost 5 year old – freakish son.

After hours of pleading from Lily to take in her son and explaining of what happened to them on that fateful Halloween last year and something about a freak charm that will hide them, Petunia reluctantly agreed to take in the brat only until its okay for him to come and live back together.

As soon as her sister left, she noticed that the boy was unusually quiet and only spoke when addressed.

She took him up to the second bedroom and before she left she couldn't find any clothes or any personal belongings for the boy.

Not that it was her problem but now she had to buy the brat some clothes, they had a reputation to uphold in the neighborhood.

She put the boy to bed and cursed her freak sister for leaving her with her brat until she fell asleep.

 **Next Morning**

She took the brat to a used clothes shop in Magnolia Crest St. , The clothes weren't really good and most of them were plain but the brat had this huge grin when he saw his aunt buying him clothes. Why was this little brat this happy? Suddenly the boy launched himself towards her leg and hugged her tightly and started sobbing softly. Petunia grudgingly patted him and knelt down to his level.

"Why are you crying now, Are the clothes not classy enough for you'' She asked.

"No –sob- it's jus- just, Mum and Da never care for me or buy –sob- me any clo-sob-thes expect–sob- Uncle Siri and Moony" He said

Petunia was stunned, her sister and the Potter brat ignoring their child? Lily was the perfect daughter according to her parents…

He wiped his eyes and hugged her even tighter if possible " Thanks Aunt Petunia, I love you a lot" he said.

"Why did they do that?" She asked, honestly confused now, she was buying the brat used clothes nothing fancy.

"I don't know they like Danny, my younger brother, better I guess. They don't have time for me." He said, burying his face in her neck now.

So her sister, Perfect Lily, is neglecting a son in favor for his younger brother. Not so perfect now Lily? A simple act like buying some clothes to the brat made him that happy?

Petunia vowed that day that she will be a better role model and maternal figure for the brat – No Harry – She'll treat him and raise him better than her sister.

Later that day, she talked to Vernon at night and they agreed that they'll treat the boy right and treat him like another son, plus their little Dudley already liked the boy and began treating him as a big brother.

 **1 Year later**

It has been almost 1 year now and her sister hasn't come back yet to take her child, not that it mattered.

The boy was like a child to them now and they were extremely proud of him, he was protective over Dudley, always played with him and took him to the Park, helped his Aunt in cooking and done chores even though he wasn't asked to do any. He was also exceedingly bright , he could read large books with vocabulary older kids couldn't even comprehend. Petunia learned later on that he used to sit in their houses library all day reading the books in there.

Everything was perfectly normal and happy in their lives.

But things weren't always going to be like that. They knew and he knew that magic existed, although after a lengthy conversation with his uncle and aunt he finally understood that he couldn't speak about magic outside the house as they lived in the normal world, or as Lily called it , the muggle world. The boy was happy to oblige but Petunia and Vernon always sensed that the boy missed his frea- Magic books.

On Harry's 6th birthday Uncle Vernon decided to take him to the Freaks Alley err.. – Diagon Alley – so he can buy some magic stuff to read in their home.

As soon as they entered the alley, Harry was overwhelmed with the sense of familiarity. He noticed that his Aunt was slightly tensed so he held her hand reassuringly. They first moved on to Gringotts, The Wizarding Bank. It was the biggest building in the alley, Made of marble. The name Gringotts was writted on top of the building and under it the Gringotts seal and the motto " Fortius Quo Fidelius "

When Harry entered the bank and introduced himself to the teller, the teller instantly moved him towards another goblin called Riphook and talked in a weird language. Harry was dragged alone and the Goblins informed his Uncle and Aunt that they must stay in the lobby until he's done visiting his vault.

"Vault? I have a vault?" Harry asked

"Yes.." Riphook snarled

Harry blinked and croaked "How?"

"You are a member of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Potter, regardless where you live with them or not. Every member under the age of 17 has enough money in his Vault for his tuition fees at Hogwarts and for whatever you'll need in the first 17 years of your life.." Riphook said patiently.

Harry nodded and got on the cart.

"Excuse me sir, but what was the language you were speaking in?"

"It's called Gobbledegook.."

"Do you know where I can find any books on it?" Harry asked respectfully.

The goblin was startled, not only was this young wizard respectful and an heir of an extremely rich and powerful family, but he was also showing interest in the Goblin language.

"Try Florish & Blotts…"

"Thank you, Sir" Harry bowed

As soon as Harry took out 100 Galleons and finished his withdrawal, He was off to the Library.

Unfortunately, his family had to leave and go back home as his Uncle had to go to work. But Uncle Vernon told Harry he was allowed to stay and buy whatever he need and he'll be back to pick him up in 3 hours.

Harry started walking amidst the library's shelves fascinated, he must have bought 50 books on everything from Magical Theory on Transfiguration and Charms and Potions Textbooks to Language books in Latin, Gobbledegook and several History books as well as "Hogwarts : A History".

The librarian only smiled fondly at the boy trying to carry all those books, so he reduced their size for him and told him to say "Engorgio" on it when he goes home and they'll turn back to the original size.

Harry wasn't done yet.

"Sir, Can I ask a question?" Harry asked

"Of course" The librarian smiled.

"Do you know anything else I can use or learn without a wand until I go to school?"

The librarian grin even grew wider as the little kid in front of him reminded him a bit of himself and his fascination with books and knowledge. So he steered him to the Arithmancy Section, which was like Math, and Ancient Runes which used Celtic, Greek, Hieroglyphs and other old languages in them. So Harry brought most of the books on these subjects and also several ancient language books.

Harry then went to an Apothecary called J. Pippins, Harry entered the shop and was attacked by a thousand different smell and Cauldrons of all sizes and shapes and materials. The lady that was standing paid close attention to Harry as she could tell the lad was obviously too young.

"Excuse me, miss."

"What do you want?"

"Can you bring everything that I need for 1st and 2nd Year Potions"

"Go play away, I don't have the time.."

Harry was getting angrier from this lady's rude behavior, so he took out a bag of Galleons and threw it on the table in front of her.

The woman's eyes grew wide and Harry could've sworn they turned the same color of the Galleons for a moment before everything he needed was in front of him in a matter of moments.

Harry left the shop and starting making his way back to the Leaky Cauldron where he found his Uncle waiting for him.

 **5 Years Later**

Harry woke up startled, it always happened on his birthday. His biological clock would wake him at the crack of dawn. Completely awake, he decided to get dressed for his daily run from No.4 till the park and back. Harry has grown up to be a handsome kid, 5'0", with a fit body from his daily runs and workouts, he had striking green eyes that seemed to look into your soul as you looked at them. Overall he was extremely fit and handsome. Unlike his uncle and cousin, whom were a tad bit overweight…

He was wiping off the sweat after the run and as soon as he entered home he was assaulted by the incredible aroma of bacon that his aunt must be cooking. He got down the stairs calmly, he always was a calm boy and capable of controlling his emotions. As soon as he entered the kitchen he found an owl entering swiftly from the window, dropped a letter into his lap, and took off.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"Hmm.. I have everything with me here, except for a wand…" He mused

"Do you want me to drop you off at the alley before I go to work?" Uncle Vernon asked

"Yes uncle Vernon, thank you."

"Well hurry up then"

Harry cleaned up and got ready and was in the car on his way to the alley. After his Aunt introduced him to the alley back when he was 6 , he went there almost every weekend. He got to know all the shop owners and help them if they needed anything. Everybody knew him as little Harry , much to his annoyance and the alley residents amusement. He even ventured into the infamous Knockturn alley, Horizont Alley and Carkitt Market to deliver stuff from the shop owners. But the only two places Harry spent more time than usual in was Florish & Blotts and at Ollivander's

 **Flashback**

"Hello Harry" Ollivander said

"Hello "

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Garrick , I've known you since you were 6 Harry" The Older Man said with a smile

"Mr Ol.. Garrick, Can you teach some stuff about wands?"

"Eager already? It's just a few months until your birthday so you can get your own"

"Yes, I know but I just wondered why do you pick certain wands and what's the use of all these tapes… They seem pretty useless to me…"

Harry was expecting a lecture on the importance of his height, width, leg size , etc.

What he wasn't expecting was Garrick's Booming laughter.

"Indeed they are pretty useless, I only use them to distract the costumer. I learnt a skill called Mage Sight which shows me Magic in its purest form, I can read your Aura and get you a wand that matches your magical power and the core accepts you."

"So the whole the Wand chooses the Wizard crap is real?"

"Hahaha.. It was always clear that the wand chooses the wizard. I could bring a wand that matches your magical core and aura perfectly, but the Wand won't work unless it chose to bond with you. That's why people try several wands until a wand chooses them"

 **End Flashback**

The man also taught Harry how to recognize Wards and some kinds of Magic, he was also the person to discover that he was a Natural Occulemens and taught him from the age of 7 in the Mind Arts until he became a Master Legillimins and Occulumens , His natural aptitude helped in learning the Mind Arts surprisingly fast .

"Harry, finally coming for your wand? I remember the day your parents came in for their wands like it was yesterday," The old man said somewhere from behind all your shelves, "yes, yes, mahogany and 11 inches, pliable, excellent for transfiguration, your father's wand was. . . and Lily Evans, your mother, 10 ¼ inches, willow, swishy, good for charms work. Both very good wands, Now let's see which one is your match." Ollivander said

"You're ambidextrous right?"

"I've known you since I was 7 Garrick, stop these infernal tapes and yes I'm ambidextrous."

"Ah I forgot I told you my secret" The man chuckled softly.

"Right then, Harry Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -"  
Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."  
Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

"No? Hmmm.. " Olivander looked at Harry deeply before hurrying to the back of the shop.

"This wand is not one of my creations" Olivander looked thoughtful "

"Never in my life have I had such a hard time finding a wand for someone Harry." he began as he placed an old dusty box on the counter "which is why I am even considering letting you try this one," he said, opening the lid and letting Harry see, in his opinion, the coolest wand so far. It had a rather thick and curved handle made of some black coloured wood that looked to grip comfortably in the palm of someone's hand, the tip of the wand looked to be a unicorn's horn carved out of the same wood yet coloured ivory that had a ridge protruding from the spike like hilt and spiralling all the way around it to the tip. The wand looked deadly, awesome, and powerful - Harry wanted it.

Harry warily gripped the hilt of the wand and held it closely, peering at it with a fierce intensity. At first, nothing seemed to happen - no reaction at all - causing Ollivander let out a disappointed sigh. He was about to take it back and inform Harry that they'll have to craft him his own custom wand when a light suddenly began to shine brightly from the tip of wand, getting brighter and brighter until Ollivander had to shield his eyes from the light; however, for Harry, the light seemed comforting, warm and it didn't burn his eyes at all, allowing him to stare at the core of the light's origin without the slightest need to shield away from the spectacle.

The strangest feeling seemed to be coming from the wand, yet it wasn't strange in a bad way. It was a warm, tingly feeling travelling up his arm and then to his chest and out to the rest of his body; if he were to try and explain the feeling he was experiencing, he would describe it as finding a long lost piece of his soul after a long, tireless search before finally reuniting with it. He felt whole, yet before touching the wand, he never felt empty, it was hard to explain. It was strange, but Harry didn't mind. He instantly knew this was his wand, and he was happy, and he was glad that it was.

"There is a wand of legends that has had many names in the past, but one name that would be the most proper would be the 'Elder Wand', and that wand is the wand you hold in your hands right now," he began, in a grandfatherly 'story-telling' voice.

"If you are to believe legends, and in the Wizarding world, one will learn that to every legend, there is always some semblance of truth, then perhaps this story may interest you," he said "There was once a story of three brothers who were walking, and in time, came upon a river too deep and dangerous to swim or wade across, but because the brothers were learned in the magical arts, they produced a bridge over the river. At the middle of the bridge, they came across a hooded figure, Death himself. Death was enraged, for the clever brothers crossed over the river unharmed while the previous travellers drowned in the dangerous waters. Death pretended to congratulate the wizards and told them they each deserved a prize for their marvellous magic," Ollivander paused there to gather his thoughts.

"The oldest of the brothers, who was a combative man, asked for a duel-winning wand, also worthy for a wizard who conquered Death. So Death retrieved a branch from an Elder Tree and fashioned a wand to give to the oldest brother," he explained, motioning to the wand in Harry's hands causing Harry's eyes to widen in shock "The second of the brothers, who was arrogant, wanted to humiliate Death further and asked for the power to recall the dead. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to him and told him that the stone had the power of resurrection. The youngest brother was the humblest, the wisest, and did not trust Death in the slightest. He asked for something enabling him to move on without being followed by Death. So Death most unwillingly gave up his Cloak of Invisibility to the brother. After this, Death moved out of the way, and the brothers discussed their recent adventure," Ollivander was pleased to see that he had Harry enthralled by his tale – he should be, it was very important that he knew this information.

"In time, the brothers separated towards different adventures. The oldest brother engaged in duels which he always won, boasting about his invincible wand from Death. One night, however, when he was asleep, a jealous wizard crept up on him, slit the brother's throat, and took the wand for himself; Death then took the first brother for his own," he said to the surprised young man. Harry looked at his wand warily, but still held it in an iron-like grip, not willing to give it up.

"The second brother had a home where he lived alone; he got the stone out one day and turned it thrice in his hand. The woman who he hoped to marry, only to have died previously, appeared before him. She was separated from her deathly world and was sad and cold. Driven mad, the second brother killed himself and rejoined his love in death; Death then took the second brother for his own," he paused, his eyes flickering as he tried to remember the rest of the tale.

"The second brother had a home where he lived alone; he got the stone out one day and turned it thrice in his hand. The woman who he hoped to marry, only to have died previously, appeared before him. She was separated from her deathly world and was sad and cold. Driven mad, the second brother killed himself and rejoined his love in death; Death then took the second brother for his own," he paused, his eyes flickering as he tried to remember the rest of the tale.

The three objects that death fashioned for the brothers were forever known as the Deathly Hallows. It is said that whoever wields all three of the hallows will be considered the master of death – so you see why that wand can be considered a blessing and a curse . . ."

Harry remained pensive and thoughtful until Ollivander suddenly laughed loudly and said " You can believe that or believe that the three brothers were Master enchanters and crafted three objects that couldn't be duplicated" he said with a creepy smile.

"Right now, up for a game of chess?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾**

"So that's the Hogwarts Express huh?" Harry asked rhetorically

Once on the train, Harry walked down the corridor of the train, going from cart to cart until he found and empty compartment. Seeing as it was almost time for the express to depart, he didn't end up finding a compartment until somewhere towards the back of the train, forcing him to weave around all sorts of students, young and old, on the way.

"Hello, Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Harry said.

"Suit yourself" The brunette said.

Harry introduced himself "I'm Harry, Harry Potter"

Every eye in the compartment turned on him, analyzing him.

"Any relation to Daniel Potter?" A pale blond boy asked

Harry snarled "Yes, my brother"

"Really? Where have your family been hiding all this time? Do you remember the night You-Know-Who broke into your house?" A slightly enthusiastic boy asked.

"Yes, I don't know, No" Harry answered.

"How don't you know?" The same pale boy asked

"They've sent me to live with my Aunt 6 years ago before they went into hiding."

"Oh…"

Suddenly the enthusiastic boy jumped and said "I'm Cedric Diggory" as if to diffuse the tension that was almost suffocating.

"Elan Malfoy" The pale blond said with a slight nod which Harry returned

"Anna Zabini" The brunette said curtly

The train whistled announcing that it was now going to depart.

"So… anyone up for a game of exploding snap" Cedric said awkwardly

And so they began playing for a couple of hours, when the trolley lady came Harry bought a few Chocolate Frogs , Bertie Botts Beans and his favorites lemon drops.

 **Hogsmeade Station**

Hogsmeade station was so dark that even when the students got off the train, they could barely see more then 10 feet in any direction. The cold Scotland air also assaulted senses as soon as he stopped off the train and leaving the warming charms of the express behind.

Firs' years, Firs' years, this way please" yelled a booming voice over the sea of first years. The huge man had to be over ten feet tall with a huge bushy beard and beady while wearing a large haggard coat.

"Come on Firs' years, my name's Rubeus Hagrid, but everybody calls me Hagrid, follow me up te the castle now, its cold out" he said, turning around and motioning for follow him "try te keep up now, no fallin' be'ind"

"All righ' everyone, four to a boat, no funny business ya hear?" the huge man warned with his thick accent indicating to the dozens of wooden boats lined up at the lake

They eventually reached the cliff side that the castle was residing on revealing a dimly lit cave going into the cliff. The quartet on the boat had to duck their heads slightly wouldn't bonk their heads it was that low, but not painfully so.

The boats all docked within the cave by a sturdy looking pier that was no doubt being held up and strong sort of magic so it wouldn't wear away and collapse.

Hagrid then led them up a large flight of stairs that eventually lead out to a large grassy clearing.

Across the clearing, merely a few hundred feet from them seemed to front gates of Hogwarts and up close, she looked even more imposing and magical.

Hagrid led them across the gassy clearing to the large wooden door and knocked three times with his huge hand so that someone would open up. Eventually, a stoic looking haired witch opened the door for Hagrid and looked at them coolly.

"Here's the firs' years Professor McGonagall ma'am" presented Hagrid proudly to which the woman responded with a small smile and nod in thanks.

"Children, welcome to Hogwarts" said the imposing woman with a slight Scottish accent

'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.' Her eyes lingered for a moment on Harry who returned her gaze.

"I will return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

Cedric looked around nervously as did some other first years, muggle borns from the look of it, while Harry, Elan and Anna maintained their composure.

Harry knew from his previous adventures in Diagon Alley the difference between Purebloods, Half-Bloods and muggleborns.

He made sure he learnt all the Wizarding World customs from the moment the goblin told him that the Potters' were an Ancient and Noble House, and Ollivander explained that after the statue of secrecy was implemented the british community was divided, so as to not compare the muggle world with the wizarding world.

Harry understood this perfectly, although he wasn't prejudiced against muggleborns, but he understood that this was essentially a different culture and community.

'Move along now,' said a sharp voice. 'The Sorting Ceremony's about to start.' Professor McGonagall had returned

Harry had never even imagined that it looked this beautiful, he read about it in Hogwarts: A History , but somehow the book couldn't even begin to describe how beautiful the hall was. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlight. Dotted here and there and among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars, the bewitched ceiling. It was told that it was bewitched by Rowena Ravenclaw herself. Harry's thoughts was interrupted when a coughing noise emerged from the Hat on the stool.

 _Oh you may not think me pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm theHogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong inGryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart_ _;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil_ _;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind_ _;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

'When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,' she said.

"Malfoy, Elan"

"SLYHTERIN" The Hat boomed

"Davis, Roger"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Yaxley, Elena"

"SLYTHERIN"

"McDougal, Mathew"

"HUFFELPUFF"

"Potter, Harry"

Suddenly, all chatter and clapping stopped, the Potter family was hiding for almost 6 years. Every eye was on Harry as he walked calmly and confidently up to the stool, his face void of emotions.

" _Hmm… Interesting, You hold no grudges or qualms over your family although they technically left you alone. Loyal but only to a select few, Definitely not Huffelpuff. You have courage but not enough to jump foolishly into any situation, you prefer to analyze and think before doing, definitely not a Gryffindor."_

The hat kept humming inside Harry's brain and he noticed that most students were getting bored.

" _Well you get to it? I don't have all day." Harry said in his thoughts_

" _Well its between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, you would do great things in Slytherin, they will push you forward…"_ The hat ended thoughtfully hoping to gain any reaction from Harry but got none.

" _You prize knowledge above all though, Very intelligent too and wise, and that's why you would have been claimed immediately by Rowena RAVENCLAW"_ The hat said the last word in a Booming voice.

He got off the stool and put the hat back and moved to the Ravenclaw table, he could've sworn the woman looked almost disappointed while the small man almost bounced up and down from clapping. 

He sat on the table and noticed that his robes now had the Ravenclaw Emblem on it with a Black and Blue tie.

"Hi, I'm Elena Turpin" Said the friendly witch with a P badge on her robes.

"Harry Potter" Harry said with a small smile.

The conversations around the hall continued after a student named Stewart Ackerley got sorted into Gryffindor.

In the end Ravenclaw has gained a total of 9 First Years , Slytherin had 12 as well as Gryffindor and Huffelpuff gained 7.

The man that looked like Merlin reincarnated stood up into the podium and clapped, Harry knew him as Albus Dumbledore , an old friend of Garrick's and The defeater of Grindelwald in the Great War.

"Welcome students – new and old to another year of learning magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" he greeted amidst the silence with the feast…" he trailed off amidst the groans of protests from hungry students "a few quick announcements are in order. As you know, Mr. Frank Thicknesse our former Defence professor due to wanting to explore Egypt with the Goblins has decided to pursue his dreams so your new Defence against the Dark Arts professor will be Professor Boardman – please make him feel welcome." He said

There was a polite applause for the new professor who stood from his seat a few seats down from Dumbledore. The man looked in his early thirties with a few scars marring his face.

"As always, the Forbidden forest is just that; Forbidden, any students caught out of bounds will be given an instant detention with our resident caretaker, commented, motioning to a scraggy and cruel looking man with long dirty hair and a grey cat by his side.

"Aside from that, I don't wish to hold you from your meals much longer, so enjoy!" he announced, and with a clap, the tables were instantly filled more then every student could eat, appearing before them. The food ranged from chicken, corn, bread, soups, steak, mashed potatoes, peas, all Pumpkin juice. The sight of all the still steaming dishes almost made Harry drool in delight; he hadn't realized how hungry he was until just

The first years have introduced themselves , Harry found out he had to share his dorm with Roger, Marcus Pennysworth and Lucas Bole. They weren't nosy, just introduced themselves and went eating, each one of them respecting the others privacy. Harry found out that only the Ravenclaws and Slytherins seemed to be polite and courteous and had table manners. Huffelpuff and Gryffindor were the loudest tables in the great hall.

All too soon, the tables were cleared of all food and any golden cutlery that was left over, signifying the end of the feast, Dumbledore stood once "I'm sure you all enjoyed that meal, now if you will, follow your house prefects back to your house common rooms – first years should pay attention getting lost in the future, this castle has a habit of doing that to people" he exclaimed with a twinkle in his eye "Good evening."

Immediately, the students filed out of the hall, the Huffelpuffs and Gryffindors as barbaric as possible trying to see who will get out first. While the Ravenclaws and Slytherins remained seated and got up in order. On their way, they passed numerous moving portraits that waved to them politely and left some remarks as they passed.

Eventually, they arrived at Ravenclaw tower, which Harry noticed was conveniently close to the library, where they stopped in front of a door with bronze eagle door knocker that seemed to be alive.

"Before you gain entrance, first you must answer me this…" before the eagle door knocker continued, the prefect explained.

"Ravenclaw is a house that values intelligence, creativity, wisdom and wit, to gain entry into your common room you will need to answer a riddle cannot answer, you will not gain entry" explained the boy before the girl spoke up.

"Don't worry, you get used to it" she said with a smile "if you don't get it, ask someone else to help you do it, or even Professor Flitwick, our head someone – his office is just down the hall.

Suddenly the Door knocker continued "What is it that no man ever yet see,  
Which never was ,but always is to be?"

"Tomorrow" Harry answered

The girl, Elena, smiled at him and pushed the door to the Ravenclaw common room.

"You may enter" the door knocker stated before swinging open and allowing them entrance.

Harry got inside and got his first glimpse of the Ravenclaw common room. The room could room with many arched windows overlooking the surrounding mountains, all hung with heavy bronze and blue curtains, matching their house colours. painted blue with twinkling stars on it. The floor is also covered by midnightblue

carpet, completing the 'Ravenclaw' look about the place. The room armchairs that looked quite comfortable to just sit at and read a book. The room also seemed to be circular in shape, showing that it was indeed tower while there were several stairs leading up to the student dorms. There is a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw beside the entrance to the dorm, one and the founder of the Ravenclaw house. There was also a corridor that lead directly to the library, in his opinion, the room was perfect. There was even a small library if you wanted a quick read and didn't want to go all the way to the library.

"The first year dorms are up those stairs, girl on the left, boys on the right" he said, motioning to the stairs on the other side of the room "the second, seventh are further up into the corridors and dorms respectively" the prefect said with a smile.

"Try not to disturb the older students by making noise please" she said with a smile "especially the fifth and seventh year students who are studying respectively, it is a very important year for them. If you want to make noise and have fun, you can come down to the common room if no one is the castle" she explained with a smile.

"Also, as Ravenclaw students, we pride ourselves on being the most intelligent and studious of all the other houses at Hogwarts" the prefect said is a mandatory study group for all first through fourth year students held by fifth year students, it helps you learn and helps the fifth years revise your life at Hogwarts, there will be similar mandatory study sessions for fifth and sixth years to be held by seventh years for the same reason" the year there nodded in understanding.

"Your study sessions will be held on Wednesday nights before your Astronomy classes, if for some reason, you can't make it, please inform a prefect know you aren't slacking."

Harry got up and went to his Bed which had its trunk at the bottom of it.

Chatter ensued and the boys started asking Harry the same questions about his family, Which he answered shortly, they noticed he didn't want to talk about it so they didn't push it. He finally closed the curtains and fell asleep shortly after.

⁂ ⁂ ⁂

 **Next Morning**

Harry woke up the next morning at almost 6:30 am, He got up quickly, claimed the bathroom and took a short shower which refreshed him. He noticed that most students were still asleep from the long day yesterday so he decided to go explore the castle a bit on his way to the Great Hall.

Since there was only a couple of students awake, Harry went to the Ravenclaw table and read a Transfiguration book until Breakfast was served

Soon the Great Hall started filling and Harry was approached by Roger and Lucas and Lisa Turpin who were the first ones awake in the first years. The prefects started distributing their timetables after they got them from Professor Flitwick.

 _Monday  
9:00-9:30: Breakfast  
9:30-9:45: Break  
9:45-10:45: Potions  
10:45-11:00: Break  
11:00-12:00: History of Magic  
12:00-1:00: Lunch  
1:00-1:15: Break  
1:15-2:15: Transfiguration  
2:15-2:30: Break  
2:30-3:30: Defense Against the Dark Arts  
3:30-6:00: Break  
6:00-8:00: Dinner_

 _Tuesday  
9:00-9:30: Breakfast  
9:30-9:45: Break  
9:45-10:45: Charms  
10:45-11:00: Break  
11:00-12:00: Herbology  
12:00-1:00: Lunch  
1:00-1:15: Break  
1:15-2:15: Transfiguration  
2:15-2:30: Break  
2:30-3:30: Defense Against the Dark Arts  
3:30-6:00: Break  
6:00-8:00: Dinner_

 _Wednesday  
9:00-9:30: Breakfast  
9:30-9:45: Break  
9:45-10:45: Charms  
10:45-11:00: Break  
11:00-12:00: Herbology  
12:00-1:00: Lunch  
1:00-1:15: Break  
1:15-2:15: Transfiguration  
2:15-2:30: Break  
2:30-3:30: Defense Against the Dark Arts  
3:30-6:00: Break  
6:00-8:00: Dinner  
12:00-1:00: Astronomy_

 _Thursday  
9:00-9:30: Breakfast  
9:30-9:45: Break  
9:45-10:45: Charms  
10:45-11:00: Break  
11:00-12:00: Herbology  
12:00-1:00: Lunch  
1:00-1:15: Break  
1:15-2:15: Transfiguration  
2:15-2:30: Break  
2:30-3:15: Defense Against the Dark Arts  
3:15-3:30: Break  
3:30-4:30: Flying  
4:30-6:00: Break  
6:00-8:00: Dinner_

 _Friday  
9:00-9:30: Breakfast  
9:30-9:45: Break  
9:45-12:00: Potions (Double block)  
12-1:00: Lunch  
1:00-6:00: Free Block  
6:00-8:00: Dinner_

"Where is the Potions Lab" Harry asked the Prefect.

"Don't worry, The prefects will guide you to all your classrooms in the first week." The 6th year perfect said.

Harry nodded and got up so he can get his Potions Textbook from his Dormitory.

⁂ ⁂ ⁂

 **Potions Lab, Dungeons.**

Cold, Dark… and Damp, those were the first things Harry noticed when he entered the Potions Lab, but well he was in the Dungeons so it's only logical that it was cold and damp, but can't the teacher open a few windows for Merlin's sake, the Smell of different ingredients and Potions shimmering was intoxicating.

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were waiting for their professor to arrive, when suddenly the doors to the room burst open admitting a scowling Professor Snape striding up to the front of his classroom and to his desk with his black billowing robes flowing behind him.

"How does he do that… Maybe it's a spell…" Harry thought

Harry's thought were interrupted when Professor Snape called his name from the registry

"Ah, Harry Potter, " he began, spitting out his surname as if it were a disease "How weird that you would end up in the house of the intelligent unlike your father…" he finished snidely. Many of the first years looked on between the two in confusion while Harry's eyes merely narrowed slightly.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art that is Potions brewing" he began, his voice just screamed, despite its low tone, that if you interrupted him there was a promise of pain "As there is very little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will believe that this isn't magic. I hardly expect for you to see the beauty in the softly simmering cauldrons with their shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that seep through your veins that can bewitch your mind or ensnare your senses…If you pay attention in my class, I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory or even stopper death – that is of course if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

"Potter!" Snape barked "what Potion would I administer to someone to cure Petrifaction?"

"A Mandrake Draught" Harry said meeting his gaze ", sir"

"Lucky guess" Snape snarled after recomposing himself, he clearly didn't expect him to answer that question.

"Where would you find me a bezoar?" asked Snape

"In the Stomach of a goat, sir" Harry answered immediately.

"And what is it's use?"

"An antidote for most poisons"

"What is the strongest love potion in the world?"

"Amortentia, sir"

Snape remained silent for a while, he clearly didn't expect the spawn of his arch-nemesis to be this knowledgeable

"What colour is a completed Polyjuice Potion?" he added

"It depends on the person the drinker is turning to."

"What is the purpose of the Pepperup Potion?"

"It cures the cold or flu"

"What is the effect of Alihotsy Draught?"

"It causes Hysteria"

"What is a Fergus Fungal Budge and its use?"

"It is a fungicidal product that treated ringworm infections on the feet." Harry answered out of a breath.

Every set of eyes were on Harry as he answered questions that even OWL students couldn't answer without missing a breath. Suddenly, Harry felt a slight legillimency probe which caused him to reinforce his barriers immediately. Snape's eyebrows shot upwards even further, He certainly didn't expect the boy to have any kind of Occlumency barriers.

"20 Points to Ravenclaw, your Potions knowledge is satisfactory…" Snape added in a low voice with a newfound respect to Harry.

Harry nodded respectfully and began working on today's potion, which he delivered void of any mistake.

⁂ ⁂ ⁂

By the end of the week, the whole school found out about Professor Snape's questions to Harry Potter and the fact that he has given 20 points to Ravenclaw; Given that he never gave any house other than Slytherin any points what so ever.

Almost every teacher was praising Harry's magical abilities as he managed to turn the match stick into a needle in his 3rd try only in Transfiguration while most students took almost a day. He successfully levitated his feather and began learning to control it while other students couldn't even lift it an inch from the desk.

Everything was going great, he finished his assignments on time. He gained the respect of almost all the first years and was acquainted with most of them, even the slytherins, as most Ravenclaws had no prejudices against Houses unlike the infamous Gryffindor/Slytherin Rivalry…

But such a calm life couldn't carry on for long.

 **Saturday Morning, Great Hall**

As soon as the mail arrived, Harry felt every single eye in the hall looking at him. He looked around quizzically so a 3rd year passed him the Daily Prophet. He groaned loudly from what he saw.

 _Potter Heir; found or abandoned?_

 _Special Correspondent; Rita Skeeter_

 _As all the readers know, the Potter family is one of the oldest wizarding families in Great Britain, but it's most famous for one of its members, Daniel Potter, The boy who lived._

 _On Halloween 1981, The Dark Lord "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" attacked Potter Manor which contained the former Lord Charlus Potter and Lady Dorea Potter nee Black whom were babysitting the current Lord's James Potter Children; Hadrian James Potter (Age 11 currently) and Daniel alexander Potter (Age 8 currently) . After putting up a glorious fight which the Former Lord and Lady potter fought valiantly, they were unfortunately murdered by the Dark Lord. You-Know-Who then proceeded to murder the rest of the occupants of the house and turned his wand onto young Daniel and fired the killing curse, which was surprisingly reflected and led to the demise of the Dark Lord._

 _Little is known from the Potters' as they were thought to have gone into hiding. Apparently my faithful readers, not all of them._

 _Hadrian James Potter was given to his muggle Aunt and Uncle while the rest of the family went to hide somewhere under the Fidelius Charm where not even their closest friend, Senior Auror Sirius Black, knows._

 _Hadrian was sorted last week into Ravenclaw and so far has displayed extreme intelligence above all first years and gained the respect of his teachers._

 _This reporter must ask, why was the eldest potter not taken in with his family? The Potter Family is wealthy enough so that 5 generations of Potter live without working. Is it perhaps the effect of fame? Did the Potters decide that their eldest was unworthy and continued to live with their youngest son? We can only guess_

 _Hadrian James Potter was unavailable for comment_

 _For more on You-Know-Who's Demise Check Page(2 &3)_

 _For more on the boy-who-live Check Page (5)_

Harry groaned loudly with every word he read, he should've probably expected that after the rumors were circulated in the Hogwarts Rumor Mill after he 3 4th Years told almost everybody about his "Heart breaking story" as they called it.

This was going to be a long day…

All teachers lifted their eyebrows after reading the articles. But two were looking extremely thoughtful, Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore.

Snape because he realized that the boy wasn't even raised by Potter. Hah, so that's why he's not arrogant and stupid like his father.

Albus because he could never imagine why Lily and James would send their son to her sister and abandon such an intelligent powerful child. He remained thoughtful for a while…

⁂ ⁂ ⁂

 **Many Miles Away, Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

A pair of grey eyes widened comically at the Headlines of today's prophet which kept going over it to make sure it's real. Sirius jumped over the kitchen table and reached for the Floo where he called Remus

"REMUSS.. MOONY! WAKE UP YOU LAZY WOLF!" Sirius shouted

"What! What its 8 in the morning Sirius stop shouting, the full moon was 2 days ago."

"Yea Yeaa whatever, I found him Moony!" Sirius said

"Him who… Sirius move away, I'm coming.." Remus said tiredly thinking that his friend put too much firewhiskey in his tea… again.

As soon as Remus got out the Floo he was met by the First Page, a loud growl escaped from him as the wolf inside of him thought that his cub was left alone without his parents and his anger intensified as he continued reading wondering what the hell did James and Lily think and why didn't they take Harry with them.

"Call Dumbledore…" Remus said softly

TBC…..


End file.
